Starlet
M・A・O }} Starlet is a character in Love Nikki. She is an intern wedding dress designer as well as a diviner. She is under the tutelage of the Star Seer, and though astrology was initially just a hobby for her, she now works as a horoscope writer for the Amphithea Group's newspaper. Bio Appearance Starlet has fair skin and an average frame with sleepy looking blue eyes. Her long platinum hair has a white ombre and is worn loose, ending at her knees with straightened bangs, a large curled cowlick, and several loose strands around her face. Her navel-length forelock hair is braided. Her hair usually has accessories through it. Her attire is feminine and frilly, usually featuring a star motif and colors of blue, white, and black. Personality Starlet is a talented and very eccentric young woman with several personality quirks. She is haunted by bad luck and is described as "muddled" by Momo. Although she seems to have a very special view of the world itself, she sometimes makes observations that seem to be out of place compared to her surroundings. She's also quite gullible, and has nearly fallen for various scams.Stars and Dreams15-2 Trapped in Rosset City She often gets lost and find herself in tricky situations; a prime example being when Nikki and her friends first met her, she forgot her friend's wedding gift in the morning, missed her bus stop in Hela Vi, got her wallet stolen shortly thereafter and fell into a lake and almost drowned.Honeymoon Holyland/Map#Season 2 - Hall of Oath Even though she claims to have already gotten used to incidents like this, she sometimes become discouraged over all the bad things that happen to her but is quick to recover back to her kind, cheerful and friendly self. History Year 677 Blessing of Star Inspired by all of her single friends, Starlet designed a suit called "Blessing of Star", and the Star Seer added magic to it in order to give it good luck. The suit had the ability to help girls find their Mr. Right. She gave it to a stranger, and it began to pass through Miraland. Once a girl wearing the dress found her Mr. Right, she would give it to another girl. It became more and more well known throughout Miraland, though Starlet herself lost track of it.Star's Blessings Year 680 Honeymoon Holyland Starlet first appeared as a mysterious girl interpreting her astrolabe at Hela Vi. Following the direction her astrolabe point towards, Starlet accidentally fell into a lake and nearly drowned. Fortunately Nikki and Momo were there to save her. Thereafter she introduced herself as an intern wedding designer who came to Hela Vi for a wedding. She asked Nikki to take her there. But when hearing Momo's skepticism of her profession, Starlet asked Nikki to act as her model to show off a sexy and mature suit she designed. Upon arriving to Hela Vi, Starlet thanked them and invited them to the wedding. She was later cut off by her friend, Shiyin, who asked why she came so late. Starlet started crying and explaining all the bad things that happened on her way, in which Nikki, Momo and Shiyin could only reply with silence. She quickly perked up when Shiyin asked if she performed her own fortune. Journey Nikki, Bobo, and Momo ran into Starlet in the Republic of Wasteland near the Windvale Forest. She was in the tribe square, trying to make money fortune-telling because she lost her wallet. Unfortunately, she only knew how to do style-related fortunes and not the ones about personal life that the tribespeople wanted. Nikki saved her from the situation, and she explained she was there to travel and expand her skills.14-5 Silly Girl As they traveled through the Wasteland, Starlet told them about the Amphithea Group's new newspaper, Amphithea News, and how she wanted to start a divining column but was intimidated by the amount of people that would be reading it.14-7 Infinite Potential Only a short time later, a messenger of that very newspaper appeared in the Wasteland, telling them that Nidhogg was attacking Cloud City. Starlet, shocked, followed Nikki and her friends as they tried to make their way to Cloud.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley Nikki and her friends had trouble finding a rail line to Cloud, so Starlet offered to go back to Lilith to consult with her master, the Star Seer. She bade goodbye to them as they tried to find a way to go to Cloud City. While in Lilith, her master recommended her for the Amphithea News position, and she landed the job. Starlet attempted to navigate to Welton, even leaving two weeks early, but got lost and couldn't find the building. Nikki, Bobo, and Momo found her and helped her navigate to the head office, where the editor-in-chief expressed relief that she was not in danger.17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle Quotes Story= *"Come, concentrate, don't think about anything else. Now follow your will and pick a card from this deck." — Starlet telling Bobo's fortune in 14-6 Lilith Style. *"...Neptune... Twelve o'clock. That means, that means... today may be an unexpectedly lucky day..." — Starlet in 17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle |-|Styling Battle= *"I'm a wedding dress designer, an intern!" — using Smile. *"A red dress will bring good fortune according to the fortunetelling." — using Critical Eye. *"Which gift should I choose...maybe perform a fortunetelling first?" — using Gift. *"Ah... maybe have some sleep first?" — using Sleeping. |-|Login Gift= *"The wish of stars is never absent. This time, the postman will direct my way." — Starlet's envelope. *"Next time we meet, I'll show you my newly designed wedding dress." — Starlet's envelope once opened. |-|Timeline= *"Stars can foretell one's fortune but not location." — Starlet in Timeline. Name by Server Gallery Starlet 2.png Starlet 3.png Garden Secret Starlet.png|Starlet in Garden Secret Garden Secret Starlet 2.png|Starlet in Garden Secret References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lilith Kingdom Category:Designers Category:Amphithea Group Category:Love Nikki Characters